


The Very First

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Signs that Jonghyun wants a kiss [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, Jonghyun is Aron's little one, M/M, Prologue, Spoiler alert: they kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: Jonghyun believes in fairy tales and Aron is his very own prince charming.(Based on that old rumor that Aron was Jonghyun's first kiss before Hello Era.)





	The Very First

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @Corbugidan entirely for this
> 
> Because there are only 9 fics in this tag, I decided to make this a kiss series of short fics where jron kiss. They're short and dumb and completely plot free but ITS WHAT MY BABIES DESERVE 
> 
> Jronators, I'm always here for you 😔

_**December 2012** _

 

No one ever believes him when he says that he's a hopeless romantic. 

 

He's grown up on fairytales, wholesome cartoons, and his favorite love story (his parents) filling his heart with nothing but hope and longing for a person to make him feel butterflies in his stomach. Sure, he's introverted and he hasn't made many friends outside of his company. But it certainly doesn't stop him from wishing. Wishing for a boy to lead him up those proverbial stairs to a happily ever after. 

 

But he chose to be an idol. Those rarely have happy endings. 

 

He's positive, though. As they have just debuted and the hype for their group is still fresh. Maybe one day, when they're veterans in the industry, he could grow to become a handsome knight or prince. Maybe he could even play one in a drama one day. Even in his idol life, he still believes in happily ever after. 

 

"Jonghyun-ah, what are you doing out in the snow?" 

 

Jonghyun doesn't even have to spare a glance to know that the voice came from his hyung. He continues to smile up at the sky, carefully catching each little snowflake on his fingertips. His hands are red and glistening from the melted snow but it's the most peaceful he's felt since debut. He's read about snow queens and white knights in his storybooks. He briefly imagines stepping into that world with each snowflake that touches his skin. 

 

"The snow is so pretty today, hyung. Look at the snowflakes," Jonghyun extends his pointer finger out to his hyung, a single snowflake perched prettily on the tip like a makeshift crown. "Isn't it pretty?" 

 

Aron smiles down at him, brushing a few strands of hair away from Jonghyun's face. "Yes, very pretty. They've found a home in your hair, little one." 

 

Jonghyun's heart swells at the nickname and he relaxes at Aron's touch. As the leader of NU'EST, not only did he have to mature a bit faster than the rest of his members, but he had to learn how to be somewhat of an older brother. Though most of them are the same age, Jonghyun is still the eldest among his same-aged members. Everyone except Aron. Aron is his precious hyung who gladly babies him even when he doesn't ask him to. 

 

There are times where he feels like he's in one of his fairy tales whenever he's with Aron. But he doesn't need to know that. 

 

"Come inside, you'll catch a cold." Aron gently requests and Jonghyun nods with a small smile on his face. Aron returns it, draping an arm over Jonghyun's shoulders to warm him up even more. "I bought spicy ramen for the weather. It's not much but I'm hoping to fill your stomach with good food before we start practicing again." 

 

Jonghyun nods, subconsciously snuggling closer to Aron's side, humming contentedly at his familiar warmth. "Thank you, hyung." 

 

Aron smiles at him, ruffling his hair with a fond chuckle before they fall into a comfortable silence. At some point while walking back up to their dorm, Aron's arm around his shoulder falls to his side and they're holding hands all the way up the stairs. Aron is a step in front of him, looking back every so often to make sure Jonghyun is still there even if he hasn't let go of his hand. Jonghyun's heart skips a beat at the sight. 

 

_Wishing for a boy to lead him up those proverbial stairs._

 

Jonghyun blinks twice at the thought, shaking his head to try and expel any thoughts of Aron being his prince in disguise. He wishes his mind weren't so imaginative sometimes. He also wishes Aron didn't look so unapologetically handsome in moments like these. When it's just the two of them and Jonghyun has to stop himself so many times from doing something he might regret. Those moments have become more frequent lately. There are times Jonghyun lies awake in bed wondering if Aron ever had these thoughts too. 

 

Jonghyun is still somewhat in a daze until the smell of spicy ramen fills his senses. It's just the two of them in the dorm today, though he wishes the others were here so that his mind wasn't so solely focused on Aron. Despite the delicious ramen in front of him, he always finds himself staring at Aron a little longer than necessary. 

 

"You want to watch a movie today, Jonghyun-ah? I think Minhyun downloaded that Disney movie you wanted to watch a few months ago."

 

"Okay."

 

"You set it up and I wash the dishes?" 

 

Jonghyun smiles softly. "As always." 

* * *

 

Watching the movie was a bad idea because all Jonghyun could think about is Aron playing the handsome protagonist. It isn't helping either that Aron knows all the lyrics to the songs being sung. At some point, he was mostly just watching Aron's reactions than the actual movie itself. He's just hoping now that Aron doesn't notice. 

 

But of course, he should have known better than to make a sound at the duet scene. 

 

With the lovely voices of the protagonists singing about finding each other filling the room, he wonders, not for the first time, how it would be like to enter that world. What it would be like to live that fairy tale. What it would be like to live a fairy tale ending. His heart swells with the music and he glances at Aron for a brief moment, only to be completely surprised by Aron staring right back at him. 

 

"What's on your mind, little one?" he asks, his voice soft. 

 

Jonghyun hesitates for a moment, glancing at the TV for a second before looking back at Aron. "I wish my life looked like this, hyung. A fairy tale." 

 

"A crazy horse, impulsive chameleon, and a tower with no doors? Are you sure, little one?" Aron scoots closer to him and Jonghyun laughs to expel the tension in his body. "That's one stressful fairy tale." 

 

"You're only saying the weird parts, hyung!" He whines, earning a laugh from Aron. "There's the paper lanterns, the fun adventures, and the pretty boy to kiss all your troubles away. Have you ever thought about finding your own prince charming?" Jonghyun's eyes sparkle with excitement and he bounces on the couch slightly. 

 

"Never. I always thought I'd find a princess." Jonghyun deflates a bit at that and tries not to look disappointed. "But…" 

 

And suddenly they're face to face, noses mere inches from each other. Jonghyun could count Aron's beautiful fluttery eyelashes at this distance. Jonghyun could watch the slight blush slowly rise to his cheeks. Jonghyun could stare at the natural curve of Aron's lips. His mind officially goes blank when Aron leans in closer, their foreheads touching. 

 

"I'd be more than happy with a prince." He whispers. Aron then captures Jonghyun's tiny gasp in a slow but gentle kiss. He inhales sharply through his nose, grasping onto Aron's shirt to ground himself to reality. _This was his reality. This wasn't a fairy tale. This was real._

 

Jonghyun is surprised at the little whimper that escapes his lips when Aron pulls away. They stay there for a while, foreheads still touching and chests heaving with their shared heartbeat. Aron licks his lips the slightest bit, causing Jonghyun to kiss him again. He feels his hyung's chuckles through the vibrations on his lips and suddenly Jonghyun is completely addicted to the feeling of Aron's lips against his. 

 

Judging by the way that Aron was holding him close, the feeling was completely mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about jron @minmanager on twt pls this ship deserves more than the fics it has on ao3 😔😔😔


End file.
